


Dawn

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Lumière [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aster's first words, Bee babies, Bees get soft, Bumbleby Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Bumbleby WeekDay 7: Future (Bee babies)~"That girl never listens to me, but as soon as you call her she drops everything and runs to you. It's amazing, really." Yang chuckles, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to hers, "I never expected you to be this good with kids."Blake raises an eyebrow, fake agitation filling her expression, "And why's that?"Yang's eyes widen and then she's shaking her head, "Wait, n-no, I didn't mean any offense-"She's cut off by Blake's laugh, loud and cheerful, enough that the faunus tilts her head back slightly. Yang's shoulders relax, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Jerk." she whispers."I'm sorry," Blake whispers back gently, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.





	Dawn

" _Gaia_ _Belladonna!_ " Yang laughs, "Come back over here!"

Blake chuckles from the side, a fond smile on her lips as she bounces her almost one year old son that's sitting in her lap playing with a toy. "She won't listen to you if you're laughing like that."

"I _know_ , but can you really blame me?" Yang says in between the laughter, " _Look_ at her."

It's true, Blake knows, that her daughter is doing something warranting that laugh. She gets it from Yang, she thinks fondly, the bubbly and fun personality. So, when she looks over, she isn't surprised to see Gaia standing on top of the play structure trying to kick a bottle in mid air after she throws it, black hair having been pulled into a ponytail by Yang earlier, but failing miserably. Blake grins as Yang plops down on the bench beside her. "Gaia, sweetie, we're going to get going now, okay?" Blake calls calmly, and her daughter's purple eyes meet her eyes, her still too-big ears perking up atop her head.

"Okay, mommy!" Gaia yells back, grabbing the bottle out of the air with effortless grace- inherited from Blake, it seems- and then going down the stairs of the structure.

Blake glances to her side to see Yang staring at her with her mouth open. "What?"

"That girl _never_ listens to me, but as soon as you call her she drops everything and runs to you. It's amazing, really." Yang chuckles, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to hers, "I never expected you to be this good with kids."

Blake raises an eyebrow, fake agitation filling her expression, "And why's that?" 

Yang's eyes widen and then she's shaking her head, " _Wait_ , n-no, I didn't mean any _offense_ -"

She's cut off by Blake's laugh, loud and cheerful, enough that the faunus tilts her head back slightly. Yang's shoulders relax, a small smile pulling at her lips. " _Jerk._ " she whispers.

"I'm sorry," Blake whispers back gently, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

It's then that Gaia stops in front of them, and Yang turns to her. The blonde stands again, holding her bionic hand out to her daughter who glances at it quickly before taking it into her own. They never explained _why_ Yang has a metal arm to her, but really, how could you tell a 4 year old something like that? They wouldn't understand.

"M-Mommy?" 

Suddenly, both Yang and Blake's attention snap to the little blonde boy still sitting in Blake's lap. They meet each other's eyes briefly before a large smile splits across Blake's face. "Yes, that's me, little one." she says, her happiness shining through in her tone. 

Aster smiles, amber-gold eyes shining brightly. Yang's heart melts as Gaia pulls her hand away, going over to wrap him in a big hug. "Good job!" she says, having understood that Blake and Yang have been trying to get him to talk.

Blake lets out a little huff of amusement, as she watches the interaction, then she's glancing up at Yang again. Yang grins at her. "I knew today was going to be a good day," she says, and Blake can't help but nod; Yang _had_ said that earlier.

Gaia's trying to have a conversation with Aster, but he just stares at her with slightly squinted eyes, trying to comprehend her words. It's funny, really, because Gaia still says some things wrong, but it's so damn cute. Yang kneels beside them, then Gaia's violet eyes are meeting hers. "Aunt Ruby and Aunt Weiss are waiting for us at their house. Do you wanna see them?"

Gaia immediately lights up at the mention of her sister. "YES!"

Aster reels back a little at the sudden yell, his surprised eyes turning to meet Blake's. She bites her lip as her smile widens. The pure innocence is just so heartwarming. Then, Yang is picking Gaia up and twirling her around, both of them laughing, and Blake thinks that there are quite a few things about her life now that could be considered heartwarming.

She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
